


Any Reason to Celebrate

by _Melodic_ (Sae)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Daily Deviant, Dirty Talk, Drabble, M/M, Morning Sex, Snarky Draco Malfoy, sleepy Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sae/pseuds/_Melodic_
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does he really need a reason?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Reason to Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Daily Deviant Birthday Bash Drabble Days; Day 5.
> 
> Prompt: A Reason to Celebrate.

Harry groggily opens his eyes and wakes to a head of white-blond hair resting between his legs. He's still half asleep when he feels a wet, warmth envelope his rapidly hardening cock.

"Nggh, Draco."

"Morning sunshine," Draco mumbles around his cock.

A spit-slicked finger pushes inside of Harry, still tender and loose from the night before. Draco curls his finger as his mouth stretches over Harry's cock.

"Merlin, yes!" Harry groans, "But it's not my birthday, or our anniversary..."

Draco rolls his eyes and licks a bead of pre-come from Harry's leaking prick.

"Well then, happy first day of Spring."


End file.
